Rules and Guidelines
Welcome to the wiki! Make sure to read all of the Rules and Guidelines before you make any content! Rules * No Vulgar Language (Bannable offense) * Follow Guidelines (Not Bannable, but enforced) (Unless not one of specified items, in which case, do your best) * No silly content (Not Bannable, but enforced) * No overpowered content (Not bannable, but if asked by admin to make it less powerful, you MUST) * No Non-Pixelart Sprites or Drawings to accompany content, and put Sprites on top of page (Not Bannable, But Enforced) * No Plagiarism (Copycat ideas) (Bannable offense) * No Disrespect or Impoliteness to anyone or any content (Bannable offense) * Contact admins for any questions Guidelines/Template for Items Copy and paste the following onto a new page and edit. if any headings don't apply, then delete them. (Place Description of item here) Crafting * (item) * (item) * (item) (Where it is Crafted) Where it is found (Where the item is found and how it is harvested, such as : Found on Planet Earth and harvested with any pickaxe) Notes (Any notes you have to describe your item) Guidelines/Template for Enemies, NPCs, or Bosses Copy and paste the following onto a new page and edit. if any headings don't apply, then delete them. (Place description of creature here) Stats * Health : 0 * Damage : 0 * Knockback : 0 Pixels Behavior (Describe behavior of creature) Notes (any extra notes should be added here) Guidelines/Template for Planets Copy and paste the following onto a new page and edit. if any headings don't apply, then delete them. (Place Description of Planet Here) Where it is found (Where the planet is found and what planets it is next to) Environment (describe the environment or environments) Notes (Any notes you have to describe your planet) Guidelines/Template for Melee Weapons Copy and paste the following onto a new page and edit. if any headings don't apply, then delete them. (Place description of Weapon here) Crafting * (item) * (item) * (item) (Where it is Crafted) Stats * Melee Damage : 0 * Knockback : 0 Pixels Behavior (Describe behavior of Weapon) Notes (any extra notes should be added here) Guidelines/Template for Ranged Weapons Copy and paste the following onto a new page and edit. if any headings don't apply, then delete them. (Place description of Weapon here) Crafting * (item) * (item) * (item) (Where it is Crafted) Stats * Ranged Damage : 0 * Knockback : 0 Pixels Behavior (Describe behavior of Weapon) Notes (any extra notes should be added here) Guidelines/Template for Harvesting Tools Copy and paste the following onto a new page and edit. if any headings don't apply, then delete them. (Place description of Weapon here) Crafting * (item) * (item) * (item) (Where it is Crafted) Stats * Melee Damage : 0 * Knockback : 0 Pixels * Harvesting Power : 0 Behavior (Describe behavior of Harvesting Tool, and what it is good at harvesting) Notes (any extra notes should be added here)